


Extra Padding

by MrsMink



Series: Beware the Chaos Couple! [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bull is soft and comfortable, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Pari can't handle the cuddliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMink/pseuds/MrsMink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bull and Parivell are determining the difference between chubby and cuddly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra Padding

**Author's Note:**

> I adore all the great fanart where Bull has this super hot sixpack, I'm not complaining, really :D But still, over that six pack, there is a layer of cuddliness and I love that even more. And so does Pari ;)

Parivell groaned and arched his back.  
Bull chuckled softly and looked down at his lover, wiping a bead of sweat off his forehead.  
“You know, Kadan, we can just stop.” He stated.  
“Don’t you dare moving!” the smaller elf pouted and continued reaching around the Qunari’s waist.  
“You can’t give me a full hug. You can keep trying, but think of all the things we could do in the meantime~”  
“Nonono. I almost got it! I’m sure my fingertips are just about to touch. Have you always been this…wide?” Pari’s face looked strained, still trying to encircle Bull with his arms and obviously failing.  
“Are you calling me fat?”  
“Nooo, I said ‘wide’” he corrected him.  
“Which basically is just another euphemism for fat.”

Pari sighed and finally let go, his hands falling to his sides and cocked his head. “You’re splitting hairs now.”  
Bull looked positively shocked and a bit offended. “Those are muscles!” For demonstration purposes, he tensed his body.  
“Sure.” Pari’s smile was a mix of mockery and pity as he poked a finger into Bull’s belly and it sank in.  
“Without extra padding, it would break way too easily.”  
“Ohhhhh, padding. Is that what it is?” Parivell flashed the Qunari an amused grin.  
“You sound an awful lot like you’re complaining, you know that?” Bull pouted.  
“I wouldn’t dare, honey~”  
“You only call me that when you’re being mean.”

To prove him wrong, Parivell spread his arms again and hugged as much of Bull’s torso as he could and pressed himself close, his head buried in the wide chest. The position muffled his voice, so Bull couldn’t understand what he was mumbling shortly after.  
“Can’t hear you Kadan.” He reminded him as he idly stroked his hands over his lover’s hair and back, holding him close.  
Pari leaned back with his head and smiled fondly at Bull.  
“I said you’re perfect.”  
“I’m pretty sure you already won that competition.” Bull replied and placed a kiss on the tip of his nose.  
“Awwww, you’re so cute.” Parivell cooed.  
“Ha!” Bull barked loudly. “Do me a favor Kadan and don’t let Krem hear that.”  
“We’ll see~”  
“You are a very small and cruel man.”  
“I’m not even that small! You’re just huge.” Now it was Pari’s turn to pout.

“Now lie down. It’s already after midnight, I’m tired and I want to sleep on your belly.”  
“Again?” Bull groaned, but followed the instructions none the less and slipped under the covers.  
“It’s comfortable.” Was the only response he got as if it was obvious. “So don’t you think ever that I’m complaining about any extra padding.” Parivell grinned as he climbed over the Qunari and stretched himself out, stomach to stomach with the other man.  
Bull just chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around the slender body on top of him, feeling the slow rise and sink of the other’s stomach while breathing.  
“Good night Kadan.”  
“On nydha, emma lath…”

**Author's Note:**

> On nydha, emma lath. - Good night, my love. (Yes, the boy can get cheesy when tired ^^)


End file.
